


SINS [ NARUTO CHARACTERS X FEMALE! READER SMUTS ]

by madaraswifey



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, F/F, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaraswifey/pseuds/madaraswifey
Summary: SINS— in which i writenaruto smuts whenim bored/horny. allfemale readers!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hyuuga Hinata/Reader, Hyuuga Neji/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Senju Hashirama/Reader, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara/Reader, Senju Tobirama/Reader, Tsunade (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uzumaki Naruto/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. INTRODUCTION— WHATS INCLUDED

all of the naruto franchise belongs to masashi kishimoto, i do not own the naruto franchise nor do i claim to own it.

these are all smuts, they're all oneshots; so no multiple parts.

some of these smuts will be vanilla while some will include more . . kinky sex.

including :

-futanari girls!

[ a futanari is a woman with both female and male privates ]

either a futanari reader or a character

-lesbian sex

girl x girl smuts

will include strap ons

-pegging

where in the female reader will penetrate a male character with a strap=on

-anal play

where the female reader may finger a female / male character analy [is that even a word lol] or tease the character's bum. things that deal with anal sex

-food play

where the smut will contain sex scenes that use food during intimacy

-bondage

the female reader or character will get tied uo during sex

-kinks

hair pulling , choking, biting , etc etc.

enjoyyyy


	2. NEW JUTSU [FUTANARI SENJU TSUNADE X FEM! READER]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEYS ;  
> ( y/n ) = your name  
> ( l/n ) = last name  
> ( e/c ) = eye color  
> ( h/c ) = hair color  
> ( s/c ) = skin color

as senju tsunade walked into her new office in the hokage tower , she spotted a woman with ( h/c ) hair .

she rose a blonde eyebrow at the woman dressed in a dress that had to at least reach her knees , her black thigh high ninja sandals . she watched as her skirt lifted up slightly due to the wind coming in from the peaked window , feeling her thigh twitch .

" uh . . what are you doing in here ?"

the stranger jumped , turning around and putting her hands in front of her . "ahh ! pardon me hokage-sama ! I was the former assistant to the third , im only taking my things!"

tsunade rose a brow , "did that old geezer have you dressed like this everyday ?"

" — and did you do his paperwork ?" tsunade chugged down another gulp of sake , wiping away the dripping string of saliva with her hand .

she blushed immensely , " a-ah ! no , he only said i looked nice in dresses ! but yes , I did do _some_ of his paperwork ! "

tsunade rose a brow , laughing slightly . " pft , he was a pervert ."

the woman laughed , hopping up and sitting on the empty desk ; her thighs thickening .

" whats your name anyway ?"

" oh thats right ! I'm ( y/n ) ! "

" hm , pretty name . . ." tsunade stepped towards her , the small click of her heels echoing amongst the large spacious room .

her manicured hand brushed against ( y/n ) 's thigh , the ends of her bloody red painted fingernails softly pinching her gentle ( skin color ) skin . ( y/n ) blushed , her hand clutching the fined wooden desk . "t-tsunade—sama. . ?"

"you know , I can feel when you stare at me , what are you looking at darling . .?" her hazelnut eyes stared up at ( y/n ) 's endless pools of ( eye color ) .

tsunade put each of her hands on each side of ( y/n ) , blocking her way of exit .

she pushed her chest up , her cleavage showcased in front of ( y/n ) 's face . " do you happen to be looking at these ?" she cooed at the ( hair color ) — ette . " cmon , dont be so shy , you can feel them , if you'd like darling . . " she looked up at the younger woman with pleading eyes , trapping her .

( y/n ) moaned , feeling tsunade's long fingers glide against her clothed slit ; her finger sliding up and down until the cloth became soaked . "t-tsunade—sama !"

"mmhmm , good girl " she purred , sliding the underwear to the side , thrusting her finger inside of her throbbing pussy .

( y/n ) held onto tsunade's throwing shirt , clenching onto it ; accidently causing the shirt to fall slightly .

tsunade moved her unoccupied hand , grabbing onto ( y/n ) 's hand , cupping it as she moved her ( skin color ) toned hand to massage her large breast .

( y/n ) 's fingertips hesitantly played with tsunade's light pink buds , "tsunade—sama . . should we be doing t—this"

she jolted upwards , feeling tsunade's finger thrust mercilessly .

tsunade listened to her fast moans , smirking . "do you like it ?"

( y/n ) nodded slightly , spreading her legs to feel the euphoria filled feeling in every part of her body .

"I can't hear you baby . . "

"y—yes ! I love it ! please just f-fuck me already !"

tsunade smirked lightly , using the thumb from the same fingering hand to rub her clit .

( y/n ) threw her head back slightly , biting her lip as her thighs shook against the cold wood .

" t-tsunade—sama !" ( y/n ) shrieked with joy , the euphoric feeling striking within her stomach .

tsunade let out a grunt , pushing her pelvis up close to ( y/n ) 's inner thighs ; causing ( y/n ) to feel something poke her sensitive skin.

"t-tsunade . . sama ?" heat rose to her cheeks , not knowing how to explain or ask a question without being rude to the new hokage.

" mmhmm — y—yes ?" it was a struggle for tsunade, her thigh was twitching and her tongue was jolting inside of her mouth with excitement .

( y/n ) gulped, "what- what was _that_?"

tsunade snickered, "the element to one of my jutsu, i created just about a week ago; i've been itching to try it out . . "

"is it . . a . ." flustered with herself she inhaled, "is it a dick . . ? " she shut her eyes, heat running up to her cheeks in embarrassment ; waiting for tsunade's response.

tsunade let out a stifled laugh, turning it into a chorus of laughter. "well my darling, indeed it is. do you still want to do this with me?" tsunade gulped after finishing her sentence, genuinely insecure about ( y/n ) 's answer. she had started to take a liking to the ( h/c ) - ette .

( y/n ) bit the inside of her cheek, her core was throbbing; desperate for what had started just a few minutes ago to continue onward. she hesitated, biting her bottom lip; she wrapped her smooth legs around tsunade's waist. " . . yes"

( y/n ) pulled tsunade closer to her body with the strength of her legs; putting her hands on her cream colored face , smashing her lips onto tsunade's pink pair.

tsunade blushed, leaning ( y/n ) onto the wood; she slipped her tongue into ( y/n ) face, grabbing the ends of ( y/n ) 's dress, she lifted it up; pulling the ( favorite color ) underwear off of her thighs.

( y/n ) held her legs wide and open, leaving her underwear dangling on her feet; which once held a pair of black heels which was now thrown onto the floor at tsunade's and ( y/n ) attempt to rush things.

tsunade bent down , balancing herself with her knees . her tongue lapped around ( y/n ) 's slit, slipping her tongue in and out of her entrance. her tongue danced along the sides of ( y/n ) 's lips, tilting her head as she rubbed her chin across her slit, moving back down to explore her pussy with her long tongue.

( y/n ) moaned, struggling to prop herself up with her elbows; she used her dominate hand to grapple onto tsunade's blonde locks, yanking on them as the blonde flicked her tongue and sucked on her sensitive pussy.

"t-tsunade sama!" her thighs squeezed tsunade's face, shaking violently as her hot cum oozed.

tsunade rose form her placing, putting a hand on each side of ( y/n ) 's sweating body . "oh mommy loves it when you're a good girl . . " she purred, using her long fingers to hold up ( y/n ) 's chin.

she connected her pink lips with ( y/n ) 's ( lip color ) plump lips, kicking her heels off and pulling her pants off with her feet; all while keeping the connection within their lips active.

( y/n ) peeked down at the hard dick, taking note that it was prettier than any of the dicks her past one night stand men had. her ( skin color ) hand reached down to the pulsing cock; spitting on her palm before doing so. her soft hand stroked tsunade's hard dick in her hands, her speed quickening it's pace.

tsunade moaned, biting her pink lip. "fuck . . just like that darling . . just like that . . "( y/n ) winced, feeling tsunade's cock twitch, her ropes of cum plastering on the desk.

she moaned, putting her hands on ( y/n ) 's inner thighs; pushing them open further. she positioned her throbbing cock at her entrance, grunting as she slid inside with ease.

( y/n ) moaned, rolling her hips as she took in the undying feeling of tsunade pounding her. "t-tsunade sama!"

tsunade listened to her moans, bringing her into a state of euphoria . she leaned downwards, nearing her lips around ( y/n ) 's ear ."god your moans are so damn sexy . . ."

she bucked her hips, thrusting her throbbing cock into ( y/n ) 's wet pussy.

throwing her head back, she licked her bottom lip, her chest heaving as tsunade continued to fuck her sensless .

she stuttered with her moan, clenching around the stroking cock as she reached her limit. "t-tsunade sama . . "

tsunade continued to thrust, shutting her eyes as she drowned herself into ( y/n ) 's creamy pussy.

her thighs twitched, grunting as her cum shot through ( y/n ) 's womb; the echoing sound of their lewd noises coming to an end.

the two breathed heavily, trying to control their hot heaving bodies.


	3. SWEET MOANS [HATAKE KAKASHI X FEM! READER]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PEGGING HATAKE KAKASHI

"you need to calm down kakashi . ."

kakashi blushed, looking away from her glistening [eye color] eyes, his lips curled in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, this is just very . . embarrassing for me."

[name] sighed, "it's fine, we don't have to do this you know." her hands let his thighs go, her fingertips grazing the strapping on her hips. 

he grabbed her wrist, "no, I . . it's fine just do it."

she smirked, she grabbed the squeeze bottle, squeezing some of the cold jelly like substance onto the tips of two of her fingers.

her lubricant covered fingers teased kakashi's asshole, pumping her fingertips into his sensitive hole. a small moan slipped from his pink lips, causing heat to dust his face.

she continued thrusting her fingers inside of him, watching as his cock had precum coated on the tip. with the hand that wasn't occupied with fingering him, rubbing the tip with her pointer finger; snickering as his dick rose.

[name] removed her manicured fingers from his ass, watching as it had been more agape than before. she pulled on the black strapping that tugged on her skin, stroking the rubbery cock that strapped against her hips with her wet hands.

she pushed the tip into his ass, watching as his thighs twitched. leaning her body downwards, her hands gripped against his hips. she bucked her hips, smiling at kakashi's tiny moans.

she snickered, suddenly putting more force into her lower body; the rubber cock rushed into his ass, his once small and feeble moans rising in volume. "your moans, they're the sweetest things I've ever heard kakashi." her voice held hoarse in it, though it was soft, it was raspy and rather attractive.

kakashi blushed, his moans continuing to seep from his lips; spreading his legs farther open. he stroked his own cock, enjoying the way her breasts bounced as she fucked him.

"mm- [name]-chan . . im-"

she leant over his sweating body once again, her lips pecking his. she sucked on his bottom lip, chuckling . "let it out baby . ."

kakashi reached his hand over to her face, cupping her warm cheek in his palm, continuing her kiss. he groaned into it, his cock and thighs twitching as he reached his high.

[name] moaned lightly from the sloppy kiss, feeling his ropes of cum decorate the flesh on her stomach. she cut his kiss off, moving her lips away from his and sucking on his neck. "good boy . ." she purred, letting kakashi feel the vibrations of her words. 

  
  



End file.
